


I'm Filthy and You're Gorgeous [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Object Penetration, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sex Toys, Vibrators, hidden butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Sid's filthy.</p><p>Or he's pretty sure he would be, if somebody would just give him a chance to be filthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Filthy and You're Gorgeous [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Filthy and You're Gorgeous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808764) by [derryderrydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3 with Music](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hockey%20RPF/I%27m%20Filthy%20and%20You%27re%20Gorgeous%20music.mp3) | 1:06:15 | 60.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 no Music](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hockey%20RPF/I%27m%20Filthy%20and%20You%27re%20Gorgeous.mp3) | 1:03:54 | 58.5 MB  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/im-filthy-and-youre-gorgeous) |  |   
  
### Music

Nikki Don't Stop by Ex-Girlfriends 

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
